


...to Believe in Miracles.

by orphan_account



Series: Try [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Derek is a dick, Ghosts, Scott is a Bad Friend, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	...to Believe in Miracles.

The world seemed to be moving in slow motion.

 

I could see someone opening my door - rather slowly - but getting there. Once the door was fully opened and I could see my dad, that's when i began to panic. 

 

 _"Go away!"_ I screamed.

The last thing i wanted was to see my already broken father realize he had not only lost his wife but now his son. But he did see, and he fell to his knees, tears rolling down his face, still going in slow motion. Dad stretched his hands out tenderly to touch my corpse, flinching back at the coldness. Ghostly tears rushed down my face at the loud uncontrollable sobs my father was crying. Then he stopped, and put two fingers to my neck, and gasped in shock. I frowned then i could barely hear a heart beat coming from my body. 

_"Shit."_

* * *

Scott was many things.

A boyfriend.

A Son.

A werewolf.

But a good friend?

No, not even close.

 

He was in the middle of hanging out with Allison when his phone went off, seeing Stiles name. Scott rolled his eyes and clicked ignore on his phone, smiling at Allison before it went off again,frowning he answered this time.

 

"What is it Stiles? You know what Derek said-"

"You listen to me, and you listen good son." the voice wasn't Stiles, it was his father.

 

"Mr. Stilinski?" Scott said, worry already pulling it sharp claws through his stomach.

 

"My son is in the hospital right now, because of whatever you and that fucking prick Hale." the sheriff went on, without even listening to what Scott said.

 

Scott's heart stopped cold, Stiles was where?

"I-I'm sorry I don't understand-"

"Understand what boy?! My son tried to kill himself!" 

Scott sucked in a sharp breath. 

"I'm...I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it! Don't come near him again, if he even makes it." with that all Scott heard was a click.

Sitting there with the phone to his face, Scott was shaking - not with fury, but with grief. His best friend was in the freaking hospital, all because of him.

* * *

"Sir please, wait in the other room!" a nurse tried to calm down the erratic Sheriff Stilinski.

Who was going crazy the longer he went without being by his side.

"Now you listen to me lady,my son could die on that table. And so help me God I will never live with myself knowing that my son died alone!" The nurse stood shocked, then nodded, wiping a stray tear from her eye. The sheriff ran into the room, and stood by his son's side.

"I'm with you buddy, I'm not going to leave you. Right to the end."

_"I love you too dad..."_

* * *

 

Erica was with Boyd getting coffee when she bothered to open the group text from Stiles. At first she rolled her eyes and decided to humor him, maybe he was begging to be back in the pack. The thought alone made her snicker, if that was so he would surely get a rude wake up call. In truth, Erica didn't really hate Stiles, in fact she once had a crush on him. But times change and so did she.

 

To: Wolf Pack

From: Stiles

**Take care of my dad**

 

She stopped walking, letting go of Boyd's hand. He stopped and turned to look at her, then froze, seeing the tears rushing down her beautiful face.

* * *

Lydia was making out with Jackson when her phone went off, sighing she got off his lap and opened up the message.

 

**Take care of my dad**

 

Lydia had to read it twice, was this some kinda joke?

"What..."

"What is it Lyds?" Jackson grumbled, not happy to have stopped kissing. Only to notice Lydia's shaking form.

 

"Lydia?"

* * *

Derek Hale.

Now Stiles had met some pricks before, Jackson one of them, but Derek Hale was a fucking cactus. 

 

Derek held no feelings for the awkward teenager that was Stiles, but he was Scott's friend - so he dealt with him. But it was the bitching and complaining that really made him snap. All Stiles did was talk, talk, and talk...

 

*Buzzz*

Frowning, Derek put down the research book he was reading about Vampires - who may or may not be real - and saw it was a group text from Stiles. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes, probably him asking for a second chance back, well Derek might consider it...

 

To: Wolf Pack

From: Stiles

**Take care of my dad**

 

The sentence was simple enough. 

 

But it meant a thousand things at the same time. Derek crushed the phone in his hand, then threw it at the wall, breaking the remaining pieces.

 

"Damn it Stiles."

* * *

I watched from the outside of the door of my hospital room, my dad's teary face, the shouting doctors, all trying to save one person...me.

 _"Why?"_ It isn't anyone special, just me. The scrawny trouble maker who was so pathetic that I got kicked out of the only group of people who i thought cared about me.

_"Just stop...please...I don't want to go back."_

**"You must."**

I spun around sharply, an old woman stood their, holding her IV and staring right at me.

**"Yes, I can see you. It's a...gift of mine."**

I shook my head, it didn't matter.

**"Oh, but it does young man. You play a very important role here, it's not your time yet."**

Stiles heard his heartbeat slow, the doctor started shouting even more. Melissa, who I hadn't even noticed, was next to my dad, crying. Begging me to come back. It hurt too much to look, so i turned away.

 

**"Don't you look away Stiles! This is what you're leaving behind, do you really want to hurt your dad that badly? You are his everything, his rock. His anchor."**

 

Stiles looked at the old woman with kind eyes, one that were strangely familiar.

 

**"Stiles, go back to your father...he needs you."**

 

Stiles sighed and took a deep breath, then everything went black, but he could have swore he heard his mother tell him good luck.

* * *

The sound of beeping woke me up. The sound of a heart monitor. Opening my eyes, I caught sight of someone I really didn't ever want to see again. Yup you guessed it, Derek freaking Hale.

 

"Stiles." Derek said, his voice still devoid of emotion.

 

"Derek." I said calmly, so much different than what I was feeling. All I wanted to do was rip off these stupid wire attached to me and rip his fucking throat out - with my teeth. Funny how things change.

 

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh great, fabulous. Only the fact that I tried to fucking kill my self Hale." I hissed.

And I might have imagined it due to my drugged state, but for a second i could have sworn he flinched.

 

"Stiles...you died."

 

"Yeah, got that. That's why were having this conversation."

 

"You have to understand, you died. There was nothing else I could do."

 

My eyes narrowed.

 

"What are you saying Hale?"

 

He closed his eyes and headed to the open window.

 

"Good to have you back Stiles." then he left.

 

"You fucking asshole! Get back here so i can rip your goddamn heart out!" Stiles shouted, ripping the needles out of his skin, ignoring the sting. Nurses rushed in and automatically tried to sedate me, but i just squirmed out of their reach and ran out of my room.....straight into my dad's arms.

 

"Stiles..."

 

"D-Dad...I'm so sorry! I was so stupid! I should have never let it get to me! I-!"

 

"Shh, Shh son, it's okay, it's okay now. Shh you're going to be okay..."

 

"I'm so sorry" Stiles whispered, sobbing into his dad's chest. We didn't say anything after that. We just hugged like our life depended on it. And in some ways, it did.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" my dad asked for the seventh time.

 

"Yeah...I just need to get away. From all...this." I gestured around my room. The tore down papers and crime scene photos and various werewolf books were thrown around the room. I was so ready to leave it behind. Time to start over.

 

"If you're sure but...England?"

 

"Yeah, I hear it's better there, schools, jobs, coffee shops, you name it." 

 

"But are you sure that you're not just running away?" my dad asked.

 

I stopped packing and sighed. In a way I guess I was, I just...couldn't face them. The people that drove me that low to....best not to think about it.

 

"I'm fine dad. I just...need time."

 

Dad sighed and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I know son, take as much time as you need. Just...come back when you're done."

Turning around, I smiled a genuine smile at my dad, who gave one back.

"I promise."

* * *

Scott watched from the forest as Stiles packed his bags and drove away in his jeep to the airport. His wolf whimpered, but Scott ignored him. It was all his fault.

* * *

Stiles slowly made his way to his seat, apologizing for the annual stepping on someone's foot, and sat down heavily. Looking at the small television on the back of his seat, Stiles turned it on to see what was playing.

 

**_'AN AMERICAN WEREWOLF IN LONDON!'_ **

Stiles rolled his eyes and shut it off, jumping when he noticed a girl sitting by him.

"Don't like classics?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Don't like werewolves." Stiles said, smiling at her.

"Ah, well hope you're in for a ride, cause that's all that's playing." She giggled and turning away to turn her television on. Stiles groaned and opened up the table on the side of his chair to but his laptop on it to search specific sights in London. 

"Alight passengers, please put away all electronic until we are in the air. Thank you and enjoy your flight." The voice boomed from the speakers into Stiles' sensitive ears. The girl, smiled at him and winked. Stiles smiled back and looked out the window, watching as he left his home, onto new grounds , new territory, new turf. And if you were a very skilled bird...

 

You would have seen Stiles' amber eyes turn red.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
